


In Want of Redemption

by emynn (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/emynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus had atoned for a lot of things over the years. This one just seemed larger than the others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Want of Redemption

**Title:** In Want of Redemption  
 **Author:** **Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Challenge:** Written for 's prompt #449: redemption  
 **Word Count:** 100 x 5  
 **Summary:** Severus had atoned for a lot of things over the years. This one just seemed larger than the others.   
**Warnings:** None  
 **A/N:** I'm almost unnerved how easy it was to get each of these drabbles to be 100 words. My muse frightens me. Not beta read.  
 **Disclaimer:** Nothing in here belongs to me.

 

Severus woke up sweating. His breath coming in short gasps, he rested his head in his hands.

Harry wrapped an arm around his waist. “Nightmare?”

Severus nodded. He hated these nights. Even when he didn’t wake screaming, Harry somehow always knew when he was having a nightmare. Severus loved how Harry looked at him in the daylight, like he was the single strongest, most important man in the world. When he was like this – exposed, vulnerable, broken – he felt like a failure.

“You’ve redeemed yourself a thousand times over,” Harry whispered, pressing his lips to Severus’ shoulder. “I love you.”

~*~

Indeed, Severus had found some form of redemption with Harry. Over the years, Harry had gently but firmly banished much of the darkness from Severus’ life. Harry saw him as somebody brave who had atoned for his crimes and was worthy of love. Severus wasn’t sure he believed that, but he still worked every day to prove Harry right.

“Nervous about today?” Harry asked, rubbing a comforting hand on Severus’ back.

Severus nodded.

“Don’t be,” Harry said. “You’re one of the most powerful wizards in the world, and immensely loyal to Hogwarts. You’re a perfect fit to strengthen the wards.”

~*~ 

Severus shook his head. “I killed a headmaster on her grounds. I allowed monsters to torture her students. I cowardly abandoned my post.” He closed his eyes. “I don’t know what I would do if she rejected me.”

Harry gripped his hand. “This is about redemption for you, isn’t it?”

“Yes,” Severus admitted. “I failed to keep Hogwarts safe before, but I’m hopeful she’ll allow me to protect her in the future.”

“She will,” Harry said confidently. “And I’ll be right there beside you.”

Severus held Harry close. Doubts still plagued his mind, but Harry was never one of them.

~*~ 

Severus stood in the center of the Great Hall, wand outstretched and magic exposed. He left his mind open, allowing Hogwarts to feel his love for her, his anguish over having betrayed her, and his desire to give everything he had to protect her.

_Forgive me. Please._

A warm buzz coursed through Severus’ body, as though he had imbibed too much champagne. The room was cast in a golden glow. Severus knew Harry and Minerva were beside him, but at that moment, he was alone and one with the castle.

_Redemption._

The glow slowly dimmed. Severus smiled.

“It is done.”

~*~

“How do you feel?” Harry asked that night. “Now that Hogwarts has forgiven you?”

“Warm,” Severus said. “Grateful. Whole.”

Harry kissed him gently. “I’m glad. She’s lucky to have you.” He rested his head on Severus’ chest. “Almost as lucky as I am.”

Severus smiled and stroked Harry’s hair. Knowing that Hogwarts had granted him redemption, he felt lighter and more peaceful than he had in years.

“I couldn’t have done it without you,” he said. “Your love … inspired me to atone.”

“You could’ve,” Harry insisted. “But I much prefer being there with you.”

Severus smiled. So did he.


End file.
